The Story Of A GUN Soldier
by Riciao Zaber
Summary: The attack on earth was a lethal and unexpected attack. G.U.N, along with Shadow, Sonic and his friends were attempting to thwart any more attacks. The black aliens are ferocious threat, but one soldier has the power to defeat them but will he succeed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Invasion On Metropolis

Endless gunfire sounded throughout the war-torn city. Buildings were tilted and thick smoke blanketed several parts of the city. Helicopters snaked through the city rescuing civilians while G.U.N soldiers fought bravely against the black aliens.

"Sir, unit 8 is taking heavy damage in sector 6!"

"Send them reinforcements."

"Yes sir."

"Bastards... creeps really think they're going to take over the world huh,"

He chuckles

"Not under my watch."

A man speaks through his radio,

"What, I can't understand yo..."

Screaming blurts out of the radio.

"Commander Cross, sir!"

Tyion Cross directed his attention towards the soldier and walked over to him.

"What's the problem?"

"We recieved a distress signal from a soldier in sector 5."

Tyion looked up and noticed that an airborne black alien was flying towards him with a soldier in its grasp. Tyion whipped out his pistol and shot the alien in its head several times, avoiding any casualties to the soldier. The alien had died, dropping the soldier near Tyion. Tyion kneeled down grasping the soldiers and slightly lifting it.

"What happened soldier?"

"The... aliens have some kind of (he coughs) weapon that shoots out an unlimited amount of bombs... all of sector 5 is destroyed."

"Damn."

"I'm the only survivor."

"Get him to a medic."

Two soldiers come and pick him up, rushing him to an armored truck. Tyion rubbed his hand through lush black hair in a distressful manner as he looked down the street. Suddenly, Shadow and Sonic dashed past him heading down the street.

"Shadow... Sonic?"

Tyion revieved a call from the general.

"Yes sir!"

"Commander Cross, how is everything going?"

"Its getting rough sir, but it seems everything will be changing now that Sonic and Shadow are helping out."

"They always are there to save the day. Well anyway, continue your mission, over and out."

"Yes sir."

Tyion turned towards his men.

"Alright everyone lets move!"

Everyone hopped into armored veichles and followed Tyion. As they halted in sector 6, Tyion gave immediate orders to his soldiers to reinforce their allies. Tyion was getting ready to exit the veichle, but suddenly a giant black alien rammed the veichle with Tyion inside and it crashed into a destroyed building. Soon after, it exploded.

"Commander!"

The alien called smaller aliens to back him up and a smaller alien gave the the bigger one a glowing, purple, mishapened sword. The alien raised his sword getting to strike one of the soldiers; however, Tyion dove out of a cracked window on the third floor with his arms stretched out holding two pistols. When he landed, he quickly killed the smaller aliens. He rushed up towards the bigger one and the alien attempted to slash at him, but Tyion leaped onto the sword. The alien tried desperately to shake him off, but he lost grip of the sword and the hilt turned towards Tyions heel and he kicked it into the aliens skull.

"Bastard."

"Commander you're alright."

Tyion dusted himself off.

"Of course I am."

After the area was clear of aliens, Tyion began giving orders.

"Alright men, make preparations for our next move, we're heading to the central district."

"Sir, why are we going there?"

"Use your head boy, civilians are in that district and the aliens are going to attack the central district sooner or later and they might even bring out the big aliens and who knows, the ringleader might even show up."

"What about Shadow and Sonic?"

"We'll deal with them later, but for now we have to focus on the civilians safety so stock up on heavy artillery, we might need. Let's move."

They all boarded their veichles and sped down the crumbled streets to the central district.

As they arrived, aliens were already attacking, but Shadow and Sonic were there to help fend them off. Tyion and his men quickly got out of there veichles rushing and shooting the aliens. After the aliens were abolished, Tyion noticed one his officers and walked over.

"Officer Vox, we need to move these civilians to a safer location."

"That's what were doing, but we're surrounded by the aliens and we've had reports that gigantic monster is headed this way."

_Maybe Shadow and Sonic could help us out."_

"Shadow, Sonic!"

Sonic rushed over as Shadow walked.

"What's up!"

"What's up Sonic."

"What do ya need?"

"I would like to ask you and Shadow a favor."

"Sure."

"What is it?"

"There's a monster headed this way and I don't think we have the firepower to take it down."

"Well where is it?"

"It's headed towards this location, but if you can find it, could you hold it off while we evacuate these civilians to a safer location."

"Sure, me and Shadow should be able to find it in no time."

"Hmph, these weak aliens bore me."

Sonic and Shadow dashed off into the ruined city while allied soldiers boarded civilians on helicopters. Suddenly, black aliens began rushing in as the helicopters began to ascend and Tyion posted soldiers at every corner of the district.

"Fire!!"

Mutiple gunshots sounded through the area and the splatter of green blood flew into the air.

"Kill the bastards!"

Tyion noticed 3 big aliens standing upon three of the buildings that surrounded the area and reached into the armored supply truck. He pulled out a multi-missle rocket launcher and he aim his targets at them.

"Die."

Mutiple missles launched out of the rocket launcher heading in three directions. The missles demolished the aliens easily. Later on the area was currently clear of aliens and Tyion called in for more helicopters to pick them up and take to the G.U.N base. When the choppers arrived everyone boarded and Tyion waited for a moment to see if Sonic and Shadow would show up, but more aliens began coming and he couldn't wait any longer. They ascended and flew out of the city.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Within Enemy Lines

Tyion and his men arrived safely and the general awaited them as they disembarked the helicopters. As soldiers passed by, the general proudly shook their hands and padded them on the back, congratulating them and he was astounded by Tyion's operations.

"I'm proud of you commander Tyion, you've shown great promise all of your years here, especially here."

"Thank you general, I appreciate your congrats."

"Let's go inside so we can discuss your next mission, but this one may be more challenging."

They walked into the base. When they arrived in the hallway leading to the briefing room, a soldier exited a room a few doors down.

"General, a soldier wants to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Well, where is he?"

"He's at the oil refinery in the open ocean southeast of here."

Tyion looked at the General, questioned. The General somehow knew what was going on because of his face expression. The General, Tyion and the soldier rushed towards the Com. Room. The General rushed towards his commanding seat and Tyion stood on the side.

"Put me on with the soldier."

Static began to scream through the room and it was difficult to understand the soldier.

"Strengthen the signal."

The static faded out slowly and the soldier was panting heavily and continuous gunfire sounded off in the background.

"General! We have a major problem!"

"What's going on soldier?"

"Some strange creatures are attacking refinery and were losing to many men."

"I'm sending reinforcements."

"There's no use in doing that general, the refinery is going under, and I'm willing to go down with it as long as we take out these damn fiends."

"Nonsense."

"No General, we'll ugh……………"

Static screamed through the room once again but it wasn't stopping.

"Shut it off. A moment of silence for our fallen comrades."

No one made a sound for at least 45 seconds and everyone continued with what they were doing. Tyion and the General walked out of the room and into the briefing room, directly across from the Com. Room. They stood by a table in the center of the room with a holographic globe hovering above it.

"Alright, Tyion, your next mission will be done tomorrow at 0800. The location are some ruins in the east, Eggman and his robotic army were spotted here, aswell as the black aliens."

"You think Eggman is involved in all this?"

"He might be, he's been trying to build this Eggman Empire as long as he's been on this planet, but we have to capture Eggman or at least one of his battleships."

"Why one of his battleships?"

"Everyone of his battleships has coordinates to his every move, where ever he goes, they go."

"So the best thing to do is infiltrate one his battleships and wait for the moment to take Eggman hostage, but what the aliens?"

"This really a solo mission; however, foot soldiers will hold off any attacking aliens that get in your way. Also, if Eggman is working with the aliens, kill him."

Tyion went to his room and threw himself on the bed. He took off his boots and shirt, then setting his alarm and quickly fell asleep. His alarm screamed and woke up him up. It was 7:43 and Tyion quickly got dressed, reloaded his pistols, and strapped on his automatic rifle. He ran out to the hangar where soldiers were preparing for departure. Everyone saluted Tyion as he passed by and the General awaited Tyion at his designated chopper.

"Good morning commander, I know you'll do well on this mission, and your men are looking forward to completing the mission and getting revenge for the incident at the oil refinery."

"I won't let you down General."

Tyion boarded the chopper and everyone was pumped, yelling and screaming. At least 16 choppers flew off. As they flew over the ocean, they saw the sunken oil refinery and Tyion began to crack his knuckles, eager to end this conflict. When arrived near the ruins, a war was already going on. They hovered over a nearby forest and ropes dangled from the helicopters. Men began to slide down the ropes and hide in the shadows. After everyone disembarked the helicopters, they headed back to base. Tyion ordered his infantry unit to go in and eliminate the small enemies and the heavy artillery would take out the big enemies. They were stopped in a open area, taking cover behind fallen pillars broken stones. Tyion noticed that the aliens were attacking the Eggman fleet.

"Everyone, keep them occupied until I board one of these ships! When I board, fall back and call for extraction!"

"YES SIR!!"

Tyion took out his grappling hook and he jumped off the edge, grappling on to the nearest ship. Tyion pulled himself up and used a laser to form a hole big for his body to fit through, through the ceiling. Tyion peeked in first and hopped in. As soon as he landed, he hid behind cover. Suddenly his radio began to ring.

"Sir, Shadow just passed by."

Tyion whispered.

"What is he doing there?"


End file.
